The Simple Things
by The Bird's Nest
Summary: It's the simple things in life that matter most. Here are some simple oneshots on the Winx and Specialists.
1. Stroll

Here is my second fanfic "story," though really it'll be a collection of oneshots. I wanted to imagine the Winx and Specialists' daily lives, so here it is (: The chapters will be random and have different characters each time. This one is my favorite couple, Riven and Musa. Hope you enjoy, and please review (:

* * *

><p>Stroll.<p>

A stroll through the park.

Simple.

Sweet.

And yet so memorable.

The leaves were turning to lush colors of red, yellow, and orange as fall was slowly proceeding. They sprinkled the ground left and right, adding color to every corner of the world.

Through this, we strolled.

I was bundled up in a sweater with a coat on top, a scarf, some mittens, and a beanie cap on top.

He was wearing a simple sweater with a jacket on top. No gloves, no cap, not caring if he caught a cold.

"R-r-r-iven," I stuttered, "h-how can you n-not be f-f-freezing?"

"Come on, I've been through worse than this. What, you cold?" he asked sarcastically.

No duh. I playfully punched him in the arm. "Loser."

He snickered as we kept walking.

I wrapped my arms around my self, trying to use all the heat in my body to keep myself warm. Riven glanced over, then huffed.

"Why do you ask to go on dates like this if you know it's freezing cold outside?" he questioned.

"B-b-because it's so p-p-pretty. I like pretty things…" I mumbled, trying not to sound like an idiot.

He chuckled. "Me too.. I like spending time with my pretty special person." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close, catching me totally by surprise. I blushed and tried to hide my face in his jacket as he looked at me.

This is my Riven. Sometimes real mean, but deep down a child at heart. There are no words to explain the magic I feel whenever I reach the real him. The honest-to-God sweetheart who truly loves me.

"Iloveyou" I quickly whispered in his jacket, unable to contain myself after his sweet confession, and hoping it got muffled enough so he couldn't hear.

He smirked, and we continued strolling down the path.


	2. Infected

Infected.

I stared hard at my paper, hoping the answers would just appear out of nowhere.

Sadly, this technique didn't work too well and I ended up wasting an extra five minutes on my Magic Potions homework. Darn you, homework! No one's going to help solve you when you grow up! Figure it out yourself!

Wow. I am now insane.

I combed my hand through my hair, frustrated. I looked to my right, just to see Tecna quickly scribbling answers all over her homework, understanding and answering everything perfectly.

Time for my daily dose of random. Maybe it'll help me focus on my homework better if I take my mind off of it for a while.

I poked Tecna, only to have her bluntly turn her head and look at me.

"Yes, Bloom? Having some trouble there?" she asked, clearly not in the mood.

"Well, yes. But I don't really need help. I can figure it out if I just think about it. But that's the thing; I don't feel like thinking right now." I brought my hand up and started rubbing my chin, as if deep in thought. "Hmm... Maybe I'm sick! This is a very serious illness, you know—"

"What? Being too lazy and procrastinating everything?" Tecna cut me off. "Yes, it is quite the epidemic we have. Seems like it's plaguing the whole school! Stella must have infected you."

"I know! I hope I don't spread it to you now…" I put my hands out and started wiggling my fingers, as if I was casting a spell on her. "There, I just dropped my cooties on you," I stated proudly. "You are… INFECTED!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, Bloom, way to be mature. But you know, I have an invisible super protection shield on me at all times, so it deflects all cooties spread to me!" Tecna retaliated, her voice rising from excitement.

"Oh yeah, well I have shield-passer-througher cooties which passed through your shield and infected you! Mwahahaha you can't do any work now," I explained, hoping I had won the battle of foolishness.

"Okay then. You win. Your cooties passed through my barrier and I am infected... So since we're both infected, and obviously can't do homework, what do you want to do?" she asked.

I sat upright. "Ice cream!"

We both sprinted out of the room, hoping to beat the other to the fridge, forgetting about all our problems.

* * *

><p>This is how I feel right now.. Frustrated by homework. So I guess it's sort of a retaliation against homework? Haha. It's just a little randomness inspired by some of the conversations my sister and I have while we do our homework.. Hope it was a good distraction and made your day a little brighter (:<p>

~S


	3. Nightmare

Here's something really random I just thought of while studying.. Yeah this tells you about the kinds of things I think of on a daily basis.. Hope you enjoy! Reviews and tips on how to improve it would be much appreciated (:

~S

* * *

><p>Nightmare.<p>

I stared, eyes wide, at the mountain of ice cream in front of me.

I sprinted towards it, as if it were my last hope for survival, and jumped in, laughing with joy.

"Brandon! Here's a spoon!" Stella was next to me in the ice cream mountain, and handed me a giant spoon to eat with. I took a huge scoop and slurped it up, slowly digging a tunnel in the mountain, bite by bite.

We quickly finished the whole mountain. Stella stood by me, both of us standing triumphantly, though very sticky. We giggled as we looked at our accomplishment, and to our surprise, saw that there we were standing in some sort of candy world, filled with giant desserts and sweets.

We ran around, eating and laughing, having the time of our lives. After some time, we sat and rested, full but filled with glee.

Suddenly Stella looked at me and shrieked. I was surprised and tried to find what the problem was. She pointed directly at me with one hand, and covered her mouth, shocked, with the other.

I looked down at myself, only to find that I was insanely obese. I couldn't even see my feet! My jaw dropped and I looked up at Stella, trying to explain what might have happened, but she was running away.

"Stella! Come back!" I yelled. I tried to run after her, but I was so fat I tripped over my feet and rolled down a hill, right into a chocolate river. I started drowning in the river, and couldn't swim out of the thick, deadly chocolate syrup. Memories of my childhood flooded my mind, as I remembered my difficulties with being overweight as a child.

I jolted up, wide awake now, sweating all over. I frantically jumped out of bed and looked down at myself, only to see my bare chest and boxers, and luckily, my feet. Just to be sure I wasn't seeing things, I sprinted to the bathroom and weighed myself. Everything was normal.

Thank God, that was just a nightmare… Not to mention my worst nightmare. Luckily I didn't scream and wake up any of the guys, because no one can know about my biggest fear.

I looked at my clock, seeing that it was only 4 A.M. I might as well go to the gym… Just to stay on the safe side.


	4. Just Dance

Just Dance.

"So how does this Earth game work again?" Musa asked from the couch, with her legs pulled up against her chest, in sweats and a sweatshirt.

"How many times do I have to keep explaining this? It's like you guys don't listen to a thing I say..." Bloom complained from the floor where she was setting up the Wii she brought from Earth.

"What, Bloom?" Stella waltzed into the living room in yoga pants and a T-shirt.

"See? Does nobody notice me? Well, out of the goodness of my heart, I shall explain this again! But first, everybody must gather in the living room right now because I am not explaining this again!" Bloom ranted, standing up and folding her arms, as if throwing a temper tantrum. Her fiery hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she wore shorts and a sweatshirt. "Just to check, I am taking role call. Stella?"

"Here!" She called cheerily, sitting by the coffee table and painting her nails.

"Musa?"

"Yo," she replied, tired from Bloom's ranting and everybody running around, making her Saturday too chaotic for her liking.

"Tecna?"

"Present," she stated, sitting cross legged in shorts and a T on the couch, playing intensely on her new iCharm, the most technologically advanced phone so far in the Magical Dimension.

"Layla?"

"Here," she replied lazily, lying on the couch in sweats and a tank top, with her arm hanging off the side.

"And Flora's on her date with Helia. Okay. Check. So now that we are finally collected and gathered at this memorable, life-changing occasion, we should get started," she explained, trying to get the girls' attention. Bloom just came back to Alfea after leaving for holiday break to Earth. One of the gifts her parents bought her for Christmas was the new Wii game Just Dance 3.

"First of all, let's all give a big hand to our brains behind the scenes, Tecna! Thanks to her the Wii is compatible and we can play now," Bloom smiled widely, proud their accomplishment. "Now, this game is pretty simple, but still tons of fun. There will be dancers on the screen and you have to follow along. Whoever dances the best gets the highest score and wins. That's pretty much it. Don't know why it took you guys so long to understand it actually," Bloom shrugged her shoulders and turned on the game.

"'Kay, anyone wanna play with me, then?" she questioned. In return, she got a handful of blank stares.

"Ouch, kinda hurts, guys. No respect for Earth yo?" she asked while attempting to add some swag.

"Wow. Sad, Bloom. Nice attempt, but no. Please don't try acting like a gangster. I'll dance with you so you don't make a fool of yourself," Musa sweetly smiled and got off the couch.

"Gee thanks, you're such a sweetheart," the fiery fairy replied sarcastically.

Musa chose to dance to "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado. "And I'll be taking the guy part, thank you," she stated.

"'Kay, whatever you say," Bloom replied as she clicked on the girl dancer's part.

"Just get ready to get beat," the navy haired fairy smirked.

It was a very heated hip hop dance filled with attitude. Musa put her all and some additional moves into the game, while Bloom struggled to keep up. In the end, the results favored the musical fairy, not surprising anyone.

"Oh what now!" Musa threw her arms up as the girls started cheering. "That was actually pretty fun. So who's next? I think Tecna should go."

So far Tecna had been trying to stay out of the conversations so that no one would force her to play, because God knows she could not dance for her life.

"That's a bad idea. You might have to boil your eyes after you see me play…" she replied.

"Come on, nobody's that bad, Tech, and we won't judge you! We all suck. Well 'cept for Muse and Layla, of course. They're just show-offs, so ignore them. You just go and strut your stuff," Stella said encouragingly.

"Here, I picked out an easy song for you, Tech. It's called "Barbara Streisand," and it's not too complicated for your two feet, I hope," Bloom walked over and handed the remote to Tecna.

After some stumbles, some embarrassing mistakes, and some giggling, Tecna finally finished the song. She started cracking up at the end, seeing her score of one star.

"Hahaha that was so fun, and I think I could actually learn from this game! Maybe I could practice some moves for our next dance," she exclaimed.

Next Stella went up and danced to "California Gurls" and hit all the flirty moves spot-on.

"Heehee, there's some new tricks I could use on my Schnookums," she said slyly when she finished.

Then the real competition started when Musa and Layla challenged each other.

"So you really think you can beat the master?" the musical fairy questioned cockily.

"Haha don't be so full of yourself. And after all, you only played Bloom, it wasn't that hard. No offense, Bloom," Layla replied.

"Yeah. Sure. Why do people say that? It's not like it makes the fact any less offensive.." Bloom muttered.

The two best friends danced to "Pump It" by the Black Eyed Peas, and both put their all into the song. In the end the results proved Layla to be the champion of the Winx. Musa grumbled as she slowly dragged her feet back to the couch.

"That was just luck, you know," she stated.

"Sure. Whatever makes you feel better," Layla replied, smirking, and sat back next to Musa, leaning her head on her shoulder, smiling cockily.

* * *

><p>The girls danced through "Only Girl," "Dynamite," "Forget You," "Apache," "Party Rock Anthem," "Tightrope," "Beautiful Liar," and many more, until their legs started giving out.<p>

After many trips, falls, embarrassments, giggles, joy, sweat, heated competitions, and fun, the girls all lay on the couches, tired out, but smiling to themselves as they replayed the last few hours through their heads. They were sweaty from the unusual exercise, and all their sweatshirts were piled in a corner. They eventually fell asleep in awkward positions on the couches, unwilling to get up and go to their beds, even though they knew they would regret it for the pain the would feel in the morning.

Some time later, Flora unlocked the door and entered the dorm, smiling from her date with Helia. Her face grew confused though after she saw the scene before her. There was food, cans of soda, sweaters, napkins, and remotes strewn across the common area. Then she smirked, knowing the girls would have some form of a hangover the next morning.

To help lighten the load, though, she went to pick up all their garbage. She slipped off her heels and set her purse on the center table. She picked up the trash and threw it away, then went to change into her pajamas. She returned to the common room with blankets up to her head, and covered all of the girls, who looked to be sleeping in peaceful bliss. She smiled to herself, happy the girls had a wonderful time, and at how cute they looked as they slept. So innocent and delicate, letting all their worries fade away. She walked back to her room and took one last look at her friends, then smiled and went to sleep, only to dream of her romantic date with Helia.

* * *

><p>So yeah, as you can tell, I love this game. We got it on sale on Black Friday (of course I waited to buy it on sale!) and I played it so much with my sister and friends... It's like super fun with a bunch of people. Really good game, I would totally recommend it. And you should look up the dances that go with the songs on YouTube just for fun, to imagine the weird things the girls might be doing :P Just type Just Dance and then the name of the song. Haha especially Apache. The funniest song. Good stuff. Well, hope you enjoyed, and if you have any tips on how I could improve my writing, I would be glad to hear them!<p>

Oh, and if you guys have ideas for stuff for me to write on, I'll take some into consideration. I feel too lazy right now to think of anything, so.. Yeah. It can be totally random. I understand. 'Cause I'm a totally random person too. Haha now that I'm dead tired and it's late, goodbye!

~S


	5. Study Hall

Study Hall.

"What the hell is this?" Riven demanded.

The four of us were sitting at a table in the corner of Red Fountain's _La Libraria_ (1). In other words, the Red Fountain Library. Imprinted neatly on the arch entrance is "Do not read, as children do, to amuse yourself, or like the ambitious, for the purpose of instruction. No, read in order to live." The educators have really been pushing to help the students delve more into the arts and education alongside heroics after the reopening of Red Fountain. Before our library had only five tables and so few books that some charities actually came to Saladin and asked if we were stretched for money and needed donations. He took offense and we were going to start renovations the summer of, but instead the Trix lent a helping hand and instead destroyed the entire school. Renovations for the entire school, Saladin decided instead.

"What in the world are you talking about, Riven?" Brandon smiled sweetly.

"Don't act all innocent! Who wrote this in my textbook?" he asked angrily.

I tried to keep myself from laughing, but to no avail. I started snickering and the librarian walked by to "shush" us all.

"Guys, will you shut up? I'm trying to study for my Macro test!" Timmy whispered harshly.

"Who wrote this!" Riven threatened. "I swore that if you guys wrote in here again I would suffocate you in your sleep!"

"Whoa, cool it there bro. Show us what's written in your book," my brunette friend replied calmly. Riven passed the book across the table, still suspicious of us. But there, in pink ink, was a big heart with 'M+R' written in it (2).

I couldn't hold it in anymore. Both Brandon and I burst out laughing.

"Oh dear God, I know we've written some embarrassing stuff in here, but I swear this is not our handiwork," I snickered.

"Dude, don't you even know your girlfriend's handwriting? That was definitely not us!" Brandon cried hysterically. "Anyway you shouldn't be embarrassed, it's the truth," he grinned. Riven glared, but before he could say anything, Timmy cut in.

"Guys, I swear, if I fail this test, I will give you papercuts all over your feet!" he threatened.

Brandon and I stopped laughing. "Wait, what?" I asked.

"It's the most sensitive part of your nervous system, and so it would cause the most pain to you (3). Now, if you know what's best for you, you'd better let me study!"

"God help us, Timmy's gone wild!" Riven snickered, "He's threatening to give us papercuts on our feet! What's next, papercuts on our hands so we can't wield our swords because of a little boo boo?"

"Okay, I'm done! You guys better watch yourselves tonight!" Timmy slammed his book shut and started walking away.

"Wait, Timmy! I still need your Human Geography (4) notes from yesterday! Timmy!" Brandon called desperately. Instead Timmy just turned his head the other way and picked up his pace as he disappeared into the bookshelves.

"Great job, Riven. Look what you do to me! Did I offend or hurt you in any way? We have an open relationship so please feel free to tell me!" Brandon said dramatically as he put a hand to his heart.

"Oh yeah, why don't I tell you tomorrow at combat practice? We sure will have some fun, especially with that 'open relationship' we have going on," Riven replied sarcastically.

"Hopefully we'll have fun," I cut in," as long as we don't have papercuts on our feet!" We burst out laughing like immature school boys (which we are) until the librarian came again to lecture us on proper conduct in the library.

"Well we still have a problem. I'm missing my notes and Riven has a message from a secret lover in his textbook," Brandon sighed.

"I got you covered," I replied and handed over my spiral.

"Dude, your notes are good as crap, I think I'd do worse with them then without," he replied. It was true. When was I ever going to need that information? So I blew off the class.

Riven started searching through his notebooks and finally handed one over to Brandon.

"Here. Here are my Human Geography notes," he stated. We both eyed him suspiciously. "What?" he questioned.

"You sure…? I mean, I could just get 'em from Timmy later. Are they rigged or anything to blow up when I touch them?" Brandon asked.

"No you idiot they're not. I feel bad for getting mad earlier so here. Happy? Now take them before I change my mind again."

I looked over at his spiral, and dang were those some fine notes.

"No wonder you get such good grades…" I muttered to myself.

Still suspicious, we went back to studying for the rest of our free period. Riven left early to get some books from his room before class started.

When we were leaving, I saw something on Brandon's back. Stuck on his T-shirt with a chewed up piece of gum was a piece of paper ripped from a notebook. Scrawled on it were the words, "Kick me fool!"

I grinned. I wouldn't do anything about it because us bros have an honor code: no ratting out pranks. And knowing Red Fountain, Brandon would have quite some sore spots by tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry that I didn't update for so long! I feel super bad, but I was very busy and I couldn't really think of anything. Well I hope it wasn't too weird and that you guys enjoyed it (:

1. Means bookshop in Latin, and so that is how we have the word 'library' today (: Just a little tidbit. And I wanted them to have an interesting name for their library instead of just library. You know how those rich Red Fountainers are, speaking Latin and stuff (:

2. I'll admit, my friends and I do this to each other all the time. We write embarrassing notes in each other's textbooks as "pranks." Once my friend even stuck a picture of her face in my textbook.. At least Brandon didn't do that! It was really creepy.

3. Apparently true. My friend threatens us all the time by telling us that. Weird, but true.

4. I take this class -_-' Useless, but good for an AP credit (:

Well I hope this story wasn't that weird, but this is all stuff that happens when I go to the library with my friends. Warning: You will probably never get your homework done when you try sitting with your friends.

~S


	6. Conformity

A/N: I know some people get bothered that I don't say who I'm writing about at the beginning of the chapter.. So for those of you who want to know from the beginning, scroll down and I'll write their name at the bottom of the page. I guess it's kind of like cheating haha. But hope you enjoy (:

* * *

><p>Conformity.<p>

Sure, I was never really vain, nor cared much for how I looked. I still focus on proper hygiene, and invest in a comfortable pair of shoes to get me through the day instead of a new purse off the Coach fall line. Does my disinterest in appearance make me lesser than other girls in any way?

Sure, I may have chopped off my long magenta hair at the age of seven, already realizing that vanity was something I couldn't afford on my scholarly quest for knowledge and proficiency in my developing powers. Does my extra focus on studies and a successful future rather than clothes and boys make me lack the craving I still have to experience love and adventure and danger like every other teenager?

Sure, I may not be the prettiest or most stunning of my friends, but who said we were friends because of our looks?

Sure, I may not have the most interesting personality. Some who don't know me even think I am a half android. It hurts, but why should I trouble myself with what others think of me?

Sure, I am nothing unique like the boisterous Stella or the impossibly complex Musa, but I still have my quirks. Does being the organized one and keeping tabs on all the girls to help them if they ever have trouble make me any more disposable?

Sure, I struggle to communicate my feelings, wonder sometimes as I lay in bed if I could even shed a tear. Do I have to be able to cry for no reason like every other girl for people to think I have emotions, feel hurt, pain, like everyone else?

Sure, I don't get asked out on dates, nor catch wandering eyes as I walk down the halls of Red Fountain by myself, but who said I wanted that? Does my lack of physical appeal demean me in any way?

Sure, I may not be a princess, or rich, or affluent, or come from an elite background like most other girls at Alfea, but does the tedious full-paid scholarship I worked long and hard for to gain entrance to Alfea give no hint of the tenacity and perseverance of my character?

Sure, my home is Zenith. We may not have a plutocratic system like many other planets and dimensions, and instead base our success on our work, character, honesty, and diligence. So we aren't corrupted like other realms. So we work for our fair share. Is that a problem? Is it wrong that we don't have our wealth and prosperity handed to us on a silver platter?

No.

I may not be vain, with fleeting beauty during my youth, but I am lasting.

I won't grow old like others; I will endure.

I don't come from the elite Solaria or Sparks or Eraklyon; I come from an honest and uncorrupted planet where people actually smile and ask how you are doing even if they are a complete stranger.

I don't cry when my tears are not needed, to gain sympathy, forgiveness, to manipulate. My eyes shed each tear for a reason. I only cry for, cry with, those I love. Why waste something so precious, and demean its value for such insignificant reasons?

I am smart, knowledgeable, intelligent, wise, worldly. Why should I have to put on an act of innocence and helplessness like numerous other girls for boys to take a liking to me? I don't act weak. Rather, I use wit, cleverness, acumen, to set them straight, to gain respect. Why conform to society's views of a typical girl? No. I will earn respect from society instead.

I am not a robot, an android; whatever people's conspiracies claim me to be. No, I am a functioning, breathing, blood-pumping teenager like anyone else. I may just have more control over my emotions than others. And yet there are many who long for an ability like mine.

I am an introvert in public. I doubt you would want to see the real me when I let loose with my friends. Think of it as a favor to you all.

I don't have a very interesting or outgoing personality, but if I recall, isn't it me that holds the group together from falling apart? Who provides the basic plan for the missions, is numerous times called to be the mediator during the Winx's infinite arguments, begged to help with potions homework? None other than me. I'm not disposable; I'm the spine to our small family.

Now, who says I wanted boys checking me out? I long ago secured the one pair of eyes I wanted: Timmy's. I don't flaunt my assets in front of other guys. I have ethics, morals. And jealousy isn't a very appealing look on Timmy. There's a reason I don't dress to impress. I already found someone who sees through my emotional shield into my heart, and loves me more for that instead of my looks. He appreciates me through and through, and still whispers softly to me how enchanting and gorgeous I am to him. That he would never let me go, love anyone else, hurt me. Many girls spend their whole lives searching for love like this. And I have it safe and secure already.

Sure, some people see me as insecure; pity me for my awkwardness and lack of money, clothes, trail of drooling boys. But I laugh in their face.

I already have everything I could ever want. I have already achieved most every positive aspect of life people spend their whole lives collecting.

I am lucky.

I am blessed.

I am happy.

I am loved.

I am cherished.

I won't conform to you.

I live by my own rules.

So what if I see the world differently than you?

* * *

><p>And the answer is... Tecna! Wonder if you guys guessed correctly. Don't really know who else you could have thought I was talking about though:P<p>

* * *

><p>So this was kind of deeper than most of the stuff I've written... Which I know isn't much, and I had no idea I was gonna write this. I was initially planning on writing about chapstick... Yeah my mind wanders :P And sorry for not updating in a while! I couldn't think of anything to write about. If you guys have any ideas, please share.<p>

So I would love to get some feedback, though~ I do most of this writing to improve on my skills.. I feel like I suck. So please tell me how I'm doing, and how I can improve (: In other words, please R&R some feedback so I know how I'm doing. Getting better or worse?

Thanks for reading (:

~S


End file.
